


The Mistakes of Tears (working title)

by IdiotInATrenchcoat



Series: The Mistake of Tears [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, So don't worry, The Author Regrets Nothing, it turns out happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotInATrenchcoat/pseuds/IdiotInATrenchcoat
Summary: After a fight during a video, Patton sinks down into a place where no side should go, lest they want to become corrupted.Warnings in Authors note. Please read at your own descretion, and please be safe. Mental health is not a joke.





	1. The mistake of tears

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: may contain triggering content (blaming, fighting, guilt).   
Please tell me if i've missed something.

“Just listen to me!” Roman shouted at Virgil in a rather condescending voice, “If you had not given Thomas a panic attack, the callback would have gone well! But no-“

Virgil hissed back “Princy, listen. Yes, I am anxiety but-“

“Exactly! You can control it, can you not?”

“Roman, please listen.” Logan said, attempting to step between the quarreling sides. “Even though Virgil is the metaphysical representation of Thomas’ anxiety, he cannot simply control it at will.”

“Well, even so-“

Things had not been going well between the sides. Thomas had recently auditioned for a play, but Virgil got too nervous right before they were supposed to go on stage. 

Roman, of course, blamed Virgil for things out of his reach. This caused the two sides to avoid each other at all costs. But as it turns out, it’s practically impossible for two people to avoid each other in the mindscape, causing shorter, but more frequent fights to breakout. It was even worse since they were recording a video, forcing Logan to act as a mediator of sorts. 

All of this combined gave Thomas a massive headache, so he was currently lying on the couch with a stilent Patton nursing him through it. 

“-Prep!”

Patton stood up from his position on the couch, not able to keep his anger contained any more. “Both of you stop!”

Everyone froze. Patton had been a bit more tense lately, but that was only because of the fights, right?

He seemed to realize what he had said, expression turning to shock as he stumbled back against the wall. “I- I’m so sorry.” He mumbled as he sank down, presumably to go to his room.

A couple of seconds had passed before Thomas started to quietly cry, prompting the anxious side to comfort him.

Roman was the first one to speak, his mind still on Patton. “What happened?”

Logan responded, his voice steady despite the tears threatening to fall. “It seems that Patton has been agitated by the recent fights. So much so that it overwhelmed him. It would be wise to leave Patton alone for the time being to allow him to calm down.”

Virgil then spoke, volunteering to get Thomas, now asleep, up to bed. The others agreed, letting the anxious facet take their host up to bed.

It was only after Thomas was tucked snugly under the covers that he spoke.

“Virgil?” He said, stopping the youngest trait from standing up. Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he responded.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think that Patton’s gonna be okay?” Virgil’s face fell for a moment at this question, regaining a hopeful smile if only for Thomas.

“Eh, he’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Virgil.”

The anxious trait sunk down leaving Thomas alone to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days did not get better for Thomas. The most notable thing was that the mindscape was both lacking in colour and brightness. This was to be expected considering Thomas’ mood, which was very sad.

Joan had come over in an attempt to raise their friend’s spirits, but to no avail.  
Thomas was currently cuddling with Joan with lighthearted episodes of Steven Universe playing.

They had searched for Patton after he didn't come out of his room the day after he left. Logan had deduced that since Thomas was still sad, Patton hadn't ducked out. This, at least, was a relief, but still worrying because he was most likely in danger.

It was currently dinner, but no one was eating much. Being metaphysical beings, they didn't need to eat, but it was an activity they could enjoy together.  
Without Patton around the past few days, it had become a quiet time.

A clatter was heard as Roman and Logan looked over to Virgil, who had let the fork go. His eyes were wide as he jumped up from the table, obviously having realised something.

“Virgil,” Logan asked, confusion visible on his face, “what are you doing?”

This seemed to freeze the anxious facet in his tracks, although not for long. He still had a faraway look on his face as he responded.

“I have an idea.” He looked up at the other two sides with a grin on his face.

“What?” Roman and Logan stood up slowly, not wanting to startle Virgil.

“I have a-”

“Yes, we know you have a plan, what else?” Logan cut Virgil off, wanting to get to the point.

“I know where he is.. At least i think… Logan, if I'm right, you're going to have to hold down the fort while I'm gone.”

Logan was very confused at the expression Virgil had just used, “Roman, what does he mean by, “hold down the fort”? There is no fort of any type even remotely close to us.”

Roman looked at him with an incredulous expression before bursting into peals of laughter.

“Nevermind, I will go to check on Thomas and Joan.” And with that, he left Roman to see how Thomas was doing.

“Hello, Joan.” Logan appeared by the couch, not aiming to startle Joan, but ultimately failing as they jumped slightly when he rose up.

“Oh, hey Logan.” They wrapped their arm around Thomas, who was sleeping on their lap, “Any news?”

“No, sadly. We have been unable to find Patton, although Virgil seems to have an idea of where he went.”

“That's a relief. Thomas has just been sad all day. I don't know what to do.”

“Please give us until morning, Virgil will most certainly be back by then.”

Joan looked up at Logan hopefully, “Do you know where he went?”

Logan shook his head, “No, I can only fathom.”

Joan chuckled and looked down at his friend, “Well, I’m gonna fall asleep.” 

“In this position? I would not suggest it.”

“Eh. If it keeps Thomas asleep, I’m happy.”

“Then I wish you a good night.” Logan stepped away from the side of the couch to sink down. He got halfway down when Joan called out to him.

“You too Logie!”

Logan froze, and after a moment, he sunk down, leaving the two humans to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry that it's short. This is my first fully-fledged fanfic, so expect some things to be off. Another chapter is in the works and almost finished.


End file.
